OCs Wanted The Ocean's Winds
by Wild Bear
Summary: This is a Once Piece OC story where I would like you to submit your own Original Characters.


_**The Ocean's Winds**_

**Author's Notes: This is an OC centered story in which I will ask for you, the readers, for characters that will or will not join the story. I need a crew, and I'd like your help filling that crew.**

Here is the OC chart: [THESE MUST BE PMed TO ME)

******Biological Info**** [*Female Only] [#Optional]**

**Name:** Insert Name Here**  
Gender:** Male/Female**  
Age:** 4-40**  
Species:** Human-Fishman**  
Race:** Ethnic Types: English, French, Italian, etc.**  
Height: **I hope I don't have to explain this.**  
#Weight:** This is optional**  
Hair Color(s):** Please keep it unique, but not crazy.**  
Eye Color(s):** Again, unique, not crazy.  
**Personality:** Does this need a description?**  
*Cup Size:** I couldn't find a "Male Only" information slot/**  
Usual Voice Tone:** Cocky, serious, light hearted, etc.**  
Skin Tone: **Kinda the same as Ethnics  
**History:** This is important, please make it very unique and detailed, because I will write a story arc based on the character's history like with Nami and Arlong Park. Be VERY VERY VERY descriptive.

**Equipment Info**

**Clothes:** Third Verse, same as the last two. Unique, not crazy.**  
Armor:** Look at Clothes.**  
#Weapons:** Please do not copy any past known characters.**  
Skills:** What makes them great?**  
#Devil Fruit: **Please do not copy any past known characters.  
**Role:** Navigator, Cook, Ship Wright, etc.**  
Great Release:** List in order great break throughs in power they have. For example we'll use Zolo. (Please have at least 3-5)**  
1)** Oni Giri**  
2)** Tiger Trap**  
3)** Three Thousand Words

**Battle**** [You must write a small story about your character verses a past villian(from before the time skip): Boogie, Krieg, Captain Kuro, Arlong, Crocodile, Bonclay, etc.]**

_**Here is my character: Arashi Ventus.**_

**Biological Info**** [*Female Only] [#Optional]**

**Name:** Arashi Ventus**  
Gender:** Male**  
Age:** 17**  
Species:** Human**  
Race:** Japanese-Roman**  
Height: **5 Feet 10 Inches**  
#Weight:** 134 lbs**  
Hair Color(s):** Snow White**  
Eye Color(s):** Icy Blue  
**Personality:** Brave, Rebellious, and Adventurous.**  
*Cup Size:** N/A**  
Usual Voice Tone:** Brave in battle, Kind without threats**  
Skin Tone: **Fair Skin  
**History:** Arashi Ventus's family was small and humble with his father an average white beard pirate, and Arashi's Mother being a relative to the wealthy Anemos Family. Arashi and his mother, Calypso Ventus, where suppose to stay with them because family was important. But it was just a front, the reality was that they where servers, butlers, maids, the only important ones where the actual pure breed Anemos family members.

Arashi was practically a slave for his 'superior' family, especially his older distant cousin Diana Anemos. She treated him like an animal and abused him physically and even sexually. He wanted to tell his mother, but she begged him to take it and wait for his father Fortifus Ventus to take them away, but he never came.

And after a year Calypso got sick, she died cursing herself for making her son go threw all that he did. Her final words; "I'm so very sorry Ara-chan, I'm a failure of a mother, not a single child should go threw any abuse. Promise me you'll escape, escape and become your own ruler. Be your own ruler and never take a single command again, and never lose-" She meant never lose yourself, but Arashi took it as a vow to never lose a fight.

After Arashi's great escape he was only 9 and found a group of Female Huntress Merceries who also hunted pirates. he wanted them to take him in and train him, but they refused. With multiple visits and snooping around he was chased off till one day he wasn't found snooping around the leader Claire went looking for him only to see him doing their training, after that she began to train him. He's been taught the Bow&Arrow, how to ride horses, use special forms of magic special to the Huntresses, and taught to respect women.

Because of this he grew to fight viciously and rose to great strengths quickly, by the time he was 14 he's become a well known solo mercenary, but wants to become a pirate while running from the Anemos family for stealing the Anemos Family's devil fruit, the wind-wind fruit, which he uses in tune with his bow&arrow skills.

**Equipment Info**

**Clothes:** White Captain's Jacket, Navy linen shirt, and dark blue jeans.**  
Armor:** Jacket is proof**  
#Weapons:** Bow&Arrow and Knife**  
Skills:** Climbing, Great Resolve, and Rebellious Attitude.**  
#Devil Fruit: **Wind-Wind Fruit  
**Role:** Captain**  
Great Release:** He will periodically reach great break throughs in his devil fruit powers with each hard villain he faces.**  
1)** Blitz Arrow**  
2)** Sonic Arrow**  
3)** Straight Bolt  
**4)** Great Wind of the North(Cold), South(Hot), Fall(Dread), and Spring(Health)**  
5)** Dragon's Roar

**Battle**** [Arashi Ventus V.S. Don Krieg]**

Arashi grimaced seeing Don Kriege the legendary Leader of the Pirate Armoda, just on his way to the grand line he had stopped in a quaint little village that had been completely abandoned at the sight of the pirate fleet, only Don Kriege's Flag Ship had come to salvage for booze and cash. Arashi was the only one in the village and surrounding him was nearly all of Don Kriege's Pirate the only two left where Ghin and Pearl.

Arashi stood tall at attention bow in one hand a quiver of arrows on his back and another on his waist sealed with a zipper lid, his icy blue eyes twinkled with anticipation, the bow was made of normal wood with a second bow over his shoulder and a dagger tied to his leg. He stared the two men down with confidence daring them to move, "Who's next?"

"What is your name stranger? I want to know your name before I kill you..." Ghin murmured.

"Arashi Ventus, the Solo Mercenary and I'm here for Kriege's Head." He said with a confident grin pointing in between the two men straight to the man in gold armor, "If you two are slightly harder to beat then these small fry then I have nothing to fear."

"Pearl is my name and I will gracefully take you down in the most refined way, be honored fool!" Said the huge man charging ahead, Arashi grinned letting his arrow fly.

Pearl blocked it with his huge belly shield, "Blitz." Arashi said simply, the arrow exploded in a gust of wind knocking Pearl back with a multitude of splinters in his arms and face. "How'd you like that?"

"M-My face..." Said Pearl looking at his arms, "My a-arms..."

"Whoa calm down Pearl," Said Ghin suddenly.

"Pearl calm down!" Commanded Don Kreige, but Pearl wasn't listening he was mubling about how he was invincible, "Ghin get back on the ship for now." Ghin nodded and ran back to the ship as white fire flooded the huge man's body.

"Fire Pearls!" Screamed the colossus spraying white flaming metal balls every where in Arashi's direction.

Arashi took in a deep breath, "Wind-Wind Redirect!" He sweeped his hands commanding a strong breeze to grab the pearls bunching them together still on fire and threw them into the man's screaming mouth. Pearl gagged and coughed up smoke and soon collapsed with a bunt stomach, lungs, neck, and throat. "Who's next?"

Ghin glared clenching his teeth, hands shaking, he drew his weapons. "No, Ghin I'll take this flea, collect the wounded and bring them back to the ship. Pearl too, he may be dead, but I don't plan on giving the flea a chance to sell his body for the bounty if he manages to escape."

Ghin nodded reluctantly as Don walked down the dock, "Ah Don Kreige I glad you came, it saves me time." Arashi said with a defiant smile.

"Your face, it pisses me off, you don't know how to take orders do you? Solo Mercenary?" Don said with an irritated frown, "You know what happens to those who disobey my orders?"

"They regain their pride," Arashi said, "You're boring me, now let's get this started."

Don's face tightened up with tick marks on his forehead, "Those who defy me die you urchin. Let's see how you handle this!" His armor opened up in multiple slots revealing guns, he drew pistols himself, and began shooting.

Arashi blinked, "That's dangerous." He ran to the side, "Wind-Wind Lock." Wind tightened around him like a vice locking every muscle except his legs and arms all the blood went there and he became faster, fast enough to keep up with Don's primitive round bullets, but it could only be used for a short whiles.

"Too slow Don!" Arashi shouted taking and arrow and throwing it to distract him.

"Wah?" It worked; Don had momentarily looked up at the arrow, "Bah!" He looked down Arashi was gone; he circled around, "Where'd you go coward?"

"I'm right here Krieg," Said Arashi behind the big man, he spun around, but Arashi swung his dagger cutting his face across the cheek. Arashi slid under his legs before using Wind Wind Lock again to gain some ground.

Don felt the warm liquid run down his face, he licked it before laughing, "Finally you've proven yourself to not be complete tra-" He doubled over as arrows lodged themselves in the openings of his armor slots, Arashi hadn't even drew an arrow yet there where four where in his armor.

"Sonic Arrow," He said simply as more blood ran down Don Kriege's Armor staining it crimson. "I couldn't get your face because the navy might not recognize you..."

Kriege's face started to turn red with tick marks and blood, "You dare talk to me like I'm some prize animal!? I'll show you, I am Don Kreige!" He took his shoulder guards putting them together and pulled a staff and blade out making it a spear. "Feast your eyes, this is the Great Battle Spear, not a single person has ever lived against it." Don pointed it at Arashi menacingly.

Arashi yawned, "You don't pay attention Kreige, which is a short to medium range weapon. I'm a long range fighter, this only means a lose for you Kreige." He drew an arrow and shot it at Kriege, he laughed and swatted it away, "That was an example. I can avoid you from this distance forever big guy, and take you down from a distance."

Kriege seemed to get the message and bit his lip, "Grrr...That doesn't matter, I am undefeated!" He stopped dead, literally, an arrow pierced his throat going threw the otherside.

"Sonic Arrow," He said darkly, "You should of fled...And one more thing, I will never take orders, never again." Ghin screamed his captain's name and ran to the body, Arashi walked away, not feeling well. "I just killed two more people," He collapsed to his knees..._What have I done?_

**As you can see Arashi is highly skilled, and deep down hates killing people. Think about it, can he be your captain? I'll have a picture of him as my profile picture soon enough just you wait!**


End file.
